


Don't Get Caught On My Edges

by joidianne4eva



Category: The Guest (2014)
Genre: Dubious Morality, Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There you are,” David murmured, that cocky grin stretching across his lips and bile churned in Luke’s throat as he remembered the sight of Carver’s body, stretched out like a Halloween prop, his blood making the floor beneath Luke’s feet slippery. “Do you know how long I’ve been looking for you, Luke? I mean, I’ve been looking for Anna too but you know me and Anna, we didn’t get off on the right foot but me and you? We were buddies, weren’t we?”</p><p>Luke nodded jerkily when David continued to stare at him…it was no use pissing off the fucking psycho until he could figure a way out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Get Caught On My Edges

**Author's Note:**

> For the monster fest at ushobwri. The prompt for this one Human Monster.

“Wakey, wakey…come on, Luke, open those pretty eyes. I know you can hear me.”

The voice slipped into the darkness clouding Luke’s mind and he groaned as he twisted his head away from it. “Anna?”

“Nope, no Anna here. Just you and me, but that shouldn’t be a problem, right?”

Something familiar flickered at the back of Luke’s mind, he knew that voice but it couldn’t be him. They’d made sure to cover their tracks, never staying in one place long enough to get comfortable for years, the spectre of the man who haunted their nightmares hovering over them every single minute until something had just snapped. They’d stopped running then but they hadn’t stopped hiding…it didn’t look like they’d done a good job of it.

Opening his eyes slowly Luke froze at the sight of the man crouched in front of him. His eyes flickered from David’s face down to his own hands where they were bound, tied to the arms of the chair he was sitting on.

“There you are,” David murmured, that cocky grin stretching across his lips and bile churned in Luke’s throat as he remembered the sight of Carver’s body, stretched out like a Halloween prop, his blood making the floor beneath Luke’s feet slippery. “Do you know how long I’ve been looking for you, Luke? I mean, I’ve been looking for Anna too but you know me and Anna, we didn’t get off on the right foot but me and you? We were buddies, weren’t we?”

Luke nodded jerkily when David continued to stare at him…it was no use pissing off the fucking psycho until he could figure a way out.

“Y-yeah, we were,” he agreed and David copied the nod.

“I know it got a little confusing in the middle there, especially after your mom and dad died but you know that that wasn’t me, right?” David asked and Luke swallowed past the lump in his throat at the thought of his parents.

He wanted to spit in David’s face but he wasn’t stupid, doing that would get him killed faster than he could blink an eye.

“And I know that I scared you when I came after you and Anna but…” David’s lips twitched like he wasn’t sure if he wanted to smile or frown. “…there’s something wrong with me, Luke. Once I get started, I can’t stop…I don’t ever want to stop but with you…” David paused, inhaling slowly and Luke pressed himself back against the chair, trying to put as much distance between him and David as he could. “I wasn’t lying back there when I told you that you did the right thing. You defended yourself just like I taught you. I just wanted you to know that I’m not mad,” David told him widening his eyes and Luke swallowed.

“Yo-you’re not?” he whispered.

David shook his head, “Of course not. I scared you and I understand why you tried to defend your sister, she’s important to you. That’s why I waited this long…I mean five years doesn’t seem all that long to me but I waited. I had to get you to leave Anna on your own and you did. Hell you’re doing really well for yourself, got your own apartment, a job…no friends though and that really made me sad.”

Luke’s twisted his hands in the ropes, freezing when David’s eyes flickered down to them.

“I don’t trust people easily,” he responded because he needed to keep David talking, maybe if he kept talking someone would find them before he killed Luke because he wasn’t stupid, he remembered what Carver had said. David wouldn’t stop if he thought that his cover had been blown.

“That’s not a bad thing,” David beamed and Luke wondered what it was like to live in David’s head even for a second because if it was half as fucked up as the personality he displayed on the outside it had to be one helluva ride. “It’s like I said, I was watching you and the last thing either of us needed was for someone to get close enough to hurt you because then I’d have to hurt them and you’d be scared of me again but you’re not scared of me now, right?”

Luke stared at David for a long moment.

“Right?” David repeated, his left hand rising to caress Luke’s knee and Luke couldn’t help the way that he tried to jerk away from the contact even though he didn’t get far with his legs bound the way they were.

“Right,” he muttered and David grinned but his hand didn’t move.

“I liked you from the moment I saw you, Luke. You reminded me a little of myself,” David told him cocking his head to the side. “First thing I thought was that you were a fighter.”

“Really?” Luke frowned, ignoring the part of his mind that was screaming in terror because he just needed to keep David talking.

David snorted, “Nah, first thing I thought was I hope to God he’s legal,” he smirked, cocking his head to the side. “Mouth like yours, let’s just say I slept real well after I’d almost rubbed myself raw.”

“I was sixteen,” Luke snarled, unable to help himself but David just grinned.

“Good thing I kept my hands to myself then, wasn’t it?” he mused, gaze flickering over Luke’s face. “Now don’t give me that look, like you weren’t panting for it. Do you think I’m stupid, kid? Think I didn’t notice the way you followed me around all the time, the way you kept staring at me?”

“That was because I thought you were cool not a sick fuck!” Luke spat, anger and embarrassment burning through his fear.

David shifted closer, his eyes going hard and cold in a way that had Luke’s heart thundering in his chest.

“Was that why you jerked off in your room so much whenever I was around?” David whispered, bracing the other hand against Luke’s knee so that he could slip even closer. “I put a bug in there, you know? In hindsight I should’ve put it in Anna’s room but I don’t regret it. You made me so fucking hot, watching you touch yourself like you weren’t even sure what to do and when you spread those pretty little legs to play with your hole…”

“Shut up! I wasn’t doing it because you were there,” Luke protested but David’s grin just ticked up a notch.

“Is that why you called my name?”

“I-I didn’t…”

“You did and it’s okay, Luke, I’m not judging you. Hell, I’ve done worse than jerk off to some stranger but here’s the thing, you got me interested. All I could think about when I killed Carver was, is it worth it? Do I wanna leave Luke behind and the answer to that was no…no, I don’t. That’s why I’m going to give you a choice; I can leave you alone right now…”

“Yes,” Luke cut in but David just shook his head.

“Hold your horses, kid. I could leave you alone but then I’m gonna have to hunt down Anna and slit her pretty little throat for ratting me out and you know I will…” David beamed like he wasn’t talking about murdering someone…murdering the only person Luke had left. “Or you could come with me and I’ll leave your big sister alone.”

Luke’s breath gushed from him as he stared up at David, “Why are you doing this?”

“Told you already, you got me interested…so what’s it gonna be?”

“You’re still going to kill people,” Luke whispered.

David shrugged, “Maybe but I won’t kill you…or Anna, not if you make the right choice.”

“I don’t have a fucking choice!” Luke spat because there was no way he’d leave his sister in danger.

“You do, you just can’t see it yet but don’t you worry your pretty little head about it. I’ll take real good care of you,” David whispered and it sounded like both a promise and a threat.


End file.
